IT BEGINS
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: What will happen when a ranger and his comrade areaas is "arrested" by kurenai and her team? Only i know so you'll have to read to find out! wont you? going under revions right now.
1. Chapter 1

CH: 1 the storm has only just begun

"Hey Jonathan we need to speed it up" said his slightly arreaas the walked through the forest of dacrea and were careful because they were about to discover that this held a weapon of great power and great potential to destroy the earth in matter of mere moments… "Yeah areaa I know…" said Jonathan after five minutes of ignoring him " "His ally stopped for a second then Jonathan nodded then they heard something from about five to ten minutes away. They drew their blades they rarely used but this was in the fir they were gettting highly annoyed with these damn ninja trying to capture them for some war conscerm. "Well we better fight these people off if were gonna get going anywhere so we well I mean I don't arrested by those ninja from konoha." Well im not the one that can fire a pulse blast that can rip a person apart with a single blast know can I ?" said the young warrior following him to the city of morgammon well we need to get to the city before were ambushed again…" "I agree" said arreaas "we must return to morgammon immediately and report to adverent" john nods in agreement. then…BLAM…BOOOM… " what the…" as the two coughing from the huge cloud of smoke subsided and he becomes aware that kurenai and her genin finally caught up with them…" "surrender johnathan you're outnumbered"said the young red-eyed elite ninja. " I agree were outnumbered but I'll beat you all anyway…yawnnnnnn" " kiba yells "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!!!" John was already behind him and said "try again you stupid kid" he struck him with a single blow and then the young ninja had quickly been knocked out. " I'll get him" said shino, arreaas replies " bring it bug man !" and hits him with a kick and dazes him and arreass hear's john yell "NO KILLING ONLY SUBDUE THEM !"and areaass nods as they forgot about someone...kurenai so when arreaass is sucker puched by kurenai and that young girl well she sucker punches them both so good she gives him good reason so john replies after nearly losing his breath "I surrender"... arreaas realized that his commander had a plan so he said also "I surrender" so "where are you taking us" said the young warrior and his comrade at exactly the same time as they started walking "to konoha" replied hinata and shino slowly at the same time at the two ranger's "you're gonna get what you deserve a swift kick in the ass" yelled a dazed kiba who was still recovering from the assault which had clouded his judgement...to be continued


	2. a story is told and kombat begins

"So tell me why you are arresting us again

"So tell me why you are arresting us again and by arrestting kidnapping me for some war right?" Jonathan asked curiously. "Because you two are murderer's that's why you dolt." Kiba shot back at him. "You'd be surprised what fear does to a person..." john shot back "but I've only killed in self defense alone nothing more on that subject nothing less". Finished john before Kiba could reply "So even the great ranger Johan than dirir is afraid…but what is it?" said Kurenai with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Well at least their leader has more guts than the men of this team" areass thought as he smiled. "So your leader needs me to teach a bunch of kids how use a pulse blast do I have that correct?" asked john as he chatted with Kurenai about why he's needed so badly at this konoha place he'd heard of it but he really didn't care he was immortal but he needed to help these people so they wont get torn apart in the years to come. "Well for one my people are in a war… two the pulse blast is powerful attack that only some elite ranger's know so you can probably piece together the rest I assume anyway." "well lets just say I can get the big picture" "let's stop for the night" she said seeing everyone was tired but still recovering from the fight earlier in the day. "What's your story john?" seeing john being awfully quiet for nearly an hour.

"Ok let's see here my full name is Jonathan Alexander dirir and I was once of those kids that wouldn't let rage cloud reason and judgment. But things were not so great at my home my parents were constantly denying that my brother was a psychotic murderer. But after he went way too far and after he's seen killing 2 people and it turns out the bodies had their intestine's ripped out and were hanged with them and the heart's were missing this sadistic form of murder was known only to my brother so with that knowledge that they arrested him and I was disowned for the rest of my family thought I did the horrible deed for they refused to belive that my brother comitted homicide but would you like to know who the bodies were? But i also remembered well not easily its only bits and pieces but i was told by the Phantom we had my families service he told that before my father died he had made me immortal...the bodies were...our parents… Jonathan closed his eyes for a second then calmly said after all that I wondered around mindlessly seeking revenge getting into fight after fight but after I had met a strange immortal from Scotland he gave me a new purpose...to protect the world from evil but I told him I was nearly 40 years old he realized that he needed to take to a old friend of his the immortal ranger adverent! Anyway I tracked my brother to an area in London but he left for dead but lucky I was immortal so I vowed to end my brother's pathetic life but it took a different turn for one day I got into a nasty fight with a wraith in Delphi and I lost and nearly died if it weren't for the fact I was immortal I would have died.

So I went to the hidden city of morgammon and became a ranger under the tutelage of adverent. But with my already Impressive abilities a became a ranger of morgammon at the age of 11 and an elite and the age of 15 and I had made 2 friends along the way but they're age processes were slowed greatly (but they were not immortal) they're names were Kate Morgon and Aneas Morgon the girl was my fiancée but she died before we got married thanks to a last minute trick by my brother hitting her with a pulse blast and mutilating her into a dead fucking burning corpse then I swore if anyone got in my way to kill him they'd become my enemy and I'd kill anyone to get to you.

But as a almost as unknown risk I had also not realized that the immortal who healed me made me immortal as well so I came to the conclusion that I'm needed to be a warrior hero for these people so I could be accepted and I lived up to that promise for nearly 150 years but my brother…"what's wrong?" asked Hinata "nothing hold on let me finish" replied john with a sigh "...my brother had jumped into a pit of liquid called the amalamorph it was an sentient weapon that my father had designed for extreme combat conditions in combat this thing could make anything that was uninhabited habitable when my brother jumped into thinking he'd get a sense in way ultimate power but the liquid became self-aware and my brother lost his humanity at the price of power…but 60 years ago I faced my brother in mortal Kombat and won and killed him but an entity had spawned from his collective consciousness and he became Sean Juristas in which as his first act to show that he is the next step of evolution is so he infested Aneas and Kate with a poison that practically melts you very quickly they are called the mordulai poisons which had of course killed them both so fast and I am glad that It was quick so they wouldn't suffer I couldn't stand to see them like that so they died before I could get them the antidote so I decide to have they're remains buried in my parents tomb so they too would have final resting place…well and here I am. "Wow…" said shino as he fell asleep "dido..." said Kiba as an "creepy..." said Hinata with a shudder "how old are you anyway?" asked Kurenai "1,500 years old why?"

"Ok will talk again in the morning" said Kurenai and with that everyone went to sleep except Jonathan but the reason was he noticed that someone was following them quickly and gaining. " the scorpion and a snake but which of the two poison's is deadlier ?" said john in his head said john but Hinata who was still awake was almost terrified that she was in the presence of an immortal "Hinata I wont hurt you none or no one here namely not one of you has warranted it upon themselves so calm down" said john calmly to Hinata and she simply fell asleep...But little did the john finally realized that they were being followed by someone but he didn't know who but little did they realize that they were being followed by a vengeful spirit of the netherrealm the shyrai ryu ninja spirit...Scorpion! TO BE CONTINUED


	3. MORTAL KOMBAT

"Were being followed" said john to Kurenai. "What by who?!" she asked obviously to the young ranger. "I think it's the same person that has been following us for the past 7 hours. Anyway untie if you want to live people." "Why in the hell didn't you tell me this?" asked the jounin aggravated at the ranger. "I honestly thought that it was just animal but I was wrong we are being followed by an old enemy of mine his name is scorpion and he's almost immortal anyway. But he can be killed for he is not a true immortal." "Soooo if you want to live you can untie me now" "GET OVER HERE" yelled a voice to the groups left and Kurenai was immediately attacked and dragged by the kunai on the end of the rope of her chest by the shyrai ryu spirit known as scorpion but john had quickly interfered when Hinata had untied him saying "help Kurenai now!" and he kicked scorpion in the head and the battle had begun betweena ranger and the ninja spirit of vengance.But after nearly twenty minutes John had won and the voice said "FINISH HIM" and it dark around them and john well...kicked scorpion in the head and the skull had spun around almost 35 times and"John wins...BRUTALITY"said the voice "what the FUCK just happened?" yelled Kurenai to john "I killed what do you think would happen you'd take him in for questioning?" she nodded "HA HA oh my god you thought that happen oh man you are funny oh before forget this belongs to me thank you". john said taking a sword from scorpion. "Does this change anything?" asked Hinata to john and he replied "No it doesn't not it all it just gives the enemy a more level playing field than …Kurenai…we need to get you and to your teams village ASAP…and lets go…NOW!" yelled john the red-eyed warrior from konoha.

Alright we'll be there in about nearly an hour depending on if were attacked again or not..." "don't worry doesn't need to be worried about anyone else following us will be scared to attacked us now that scorpion is dead…for now anyway. Well an hour later john takes off running to tsunade's office screaming move now the whole time when he finally reached the hokage's office she said to him "I'll be their teacher now that I realize what the stakes are" he said cryptically to her and she answered back "huh?" she was about asleep from nearly a week with barely any sleep. "I accept to be their teacher for the next two years at least" "ok good when do you want to be at where you'll teach them" "7:00 AM sharp got me?" "Where do you want to teach them?" "The forest of death to teach them the lightning attacks I know thanan opem areato teach them Dacrea and pulse blasting that ok?" "Awesome I want reports on their progress got it kid?" "Don't call me that ok" "whatever John…" the woman said falling asleep on her desk. "Alright kiddies time to learn some real fighting oh man these kids are gonna be hurting after the end of tommorow." Meanwhile in New York city "should I go find him?" yeah ya should Connor…" "oh all right old firend and only because i love him like a son and trust me he'll need all the help he can get in the near future""but remeber highlander i cannot interfere but dont bring him back just assist him at all costs and watch over him why kahn tries to invade again" "very well i will do what you ask Lord Raiden..." " i will assist you with this task" said the white haired man.

And somewhere in the outworld palace the emperor plots to exact his revenge against the ranger in question. "Noob saibot, Smoke I want you to find the ranger and kill him for now is the time to invade earthrealm again the reason i want him dead is of no conesquence at all he's just a threat to my rule in outworld that's all and earthealm will feel the power of SHAO KAHN ! meanwhile back in konoha a group of ninja prepare for the training of a lifetime...

whats funny is that quan chi and shang tsung will face...a bad guy pair itachi and kisame or Oroachimaru and sasuke? twenty reviews will tell me that or not

(F.Y.I. should naruto face...Baraka or by a way of micsonception Sonya Blade?

ANYWAY SEE YOU PEOPLE NEXT TIME!


	4. The battle begins

"Ok hello everyone lets begin with percentage to push you with now

Friends are reunited and teaching begins

"Ok hello everyone lets begin with percentage to push you with now." Said john to the group of bewildered ninja "tell me of your name and then just look at me and I will decide how far to push you on your training… we'll start with the girls…name?" "Ino yamanaka" "ok I'd say 150 of the full training regiment would be all you can do Hinata" "about 100 for you…name." "Sakura Haruno" about 150 as well…name." "TenTen" "about 110 would work for you that's about the right amount for ranger weapon's training anyway on to the boys say all your names wait… a series of shuriken come flying out of nowhere and the he gets kicked square in the chest by smoke "shit!" yelled john and then said "get out of here now!" just then a flash of lightning hit smoke and Noob in the chest and they were knocked back from where they came…outworld!

"Raiden what are you doing here I thought that you were an elder god now?" asked john confused but now realizing who the lighting came from. "I was john I once again abdicated my position to help you train these kids for one they're apart of the next generation of Mortal Kombat fighters." "damn." Said john namely mad about the situation for Mortal Kombat was brutal when he last entered it and that was nearly back before the great Kung Lao had ever entered it and he remembered it perfectly and none of the memories were good for him anyway…"something wrong john" asked a voice and the young ranger smiled at sound of the voice as the man stepped from the shadows it was none other than Connor McLeod the one man on earth he consider father figure.

"I thought he was dead hmph he's tougher than I thought…" and Connor began speaking to everyone "I'm came here to watch over you all for an old enemy is going to try to invade again…" john cut him off saying " I thought that Liu and the rest of the gang stopped him from doing just that?" "…as I was saying we all thought that you were correct about that very subject" finished Connor and "allow the two of us to introduce ourselves "I am Raiden God of thunder and lightning and protector of earthrealm" "I am Connor McLeod immortal swordsman and ally to anyone who chooses the side of good as their path." "This must be new Realm" said Raiden to Connor "I think your right" replied the highlander.

Now noticing That Hinata was shaking in her boots Raiden walked over to Hinata and he said to her "If anywhone attacks you or anywhone here does I will kill them on the spot do now realize that I won't hurt you young one" "nor will I" said Connor. "Ok then let's begin with element all of you need first.

Just do your normal breathing exercises until I come back from talking with Lord Raiden and Connor." As they did their breathing exercises john talked with raiden about what Kahn was planning for earthrealm this time around and these may need to fight in Mortal Kombat to beat him since Noob-smoke failed to kill him he thinks that Kahn will send reptile or maybe even Shang Tsung himself to kill me next time. Ok what element do you see people? Asked john curious to see how the exercising worked. Kiba then said "john how do we see our elements?" "Close your eyes and then you'll see it plain as day they all did as he said. "Now tell me what do you see?" Hinata answered ice.

Kiba and naruto answered lightning, Rock lee and ino answered fire, neji answered wind, and shino answered...earth. Sakura answered "I'm seeing green energy what is it?" "Its hado energy a powerful spiritual element I will teach you how to use it if john will allow it." Said another voice "Wah hey Ermac long time no see." Said john obviously happy to see one of his former mentors again. "We are glad to see you again as well young ranger." Said Ermac "should I let you teach Sakura since I can't really teach Hado energy bas…" "We will be glad to teach the girl how to use her power perfectly and gracefully but first you must do the sparring exercise to get them to unleash their elements at you."

"We agree" said two more figures it was none other than the younger Sub-Zero and Liu Kang coming to teach more of his students since he did not have Lee's, Ino and Hinata's elements. "Ok you two teach those three. The blue haired girl has the element of ice. "The other two has the element of fire." If we have …

Everywhone was too tired to even continue after nearly two hours of fighting and everywhone was bledding somewhere and everywhones element had came out and whole area was schorched with lightining and fire marks along with liu being frozen and it took a fireball "trick" as john called them to unfreeze him.

Meanwhile back in outworld Shao Kahn had killed Smoke and Noob in a blind fury and yelled "Enough of this Find Quan Chi, Ackrean find and Hunt Down Sean Juristas they will kill this so called immortal Ranger but tell Sean to bring me his head on a platter so I may end our little worries about this foolish immortal even though he has power's in outworld he may end being made a god and becoming protector of the new realm but that would only happen if he defeated Sean in Mortal Kombat but for that to happen his brother's last consciousness must reawaken…hmmm interesting this is a development I must cause for john will never kill me if he's protector of the new realm well if I don't invade for sure he won't kill me but tell them until I give them the order…

"Shao Kahn I wish to be your apprentice." Said a red-eyed ninja who had walked into the throne room looking to be ready to fight as Kahn spoke with his generals about the upcoming invasion of the new realm. "You do eh well I will teach you but you must renounce this Orochimaru and accept me as your only leader Sasuke." replied Kahn with authority. "I Renounce Orochimaru and I accept you as my only master and all my loyalties are to you alone." "But may I ask a question Great emperor?" "Of course my new pupil anything you want to know go ahead." Said Kahn calmly to the young Sharingan user.

"How did you know my name and will you please tell me about Mortal Kombat?" "Very well I knew your name thanks to reptile here just then a reptilian creature appeared behind the young Uchiha and said "Boy I have known your name for as long as young walked on the earth as a boy for I was assigned to teach you all I know for it will assist you in being High Lord Kahn's Apprentice for if you have my abilities you will be able to use your jutsu without having to use any and I mean any handsigns." Sasuke looked at him with a sense of being more powerful than any of the Sannin he smiled and said "let me gain your power so I can kill my enemies!" said Sasuke and the Saurian Replied "Let Zer Kahn make you stronger for the upcoming battle and then the emperor grabbed Sasuke by his throat and said "FEEL THE POWER OF SHAO KAHN!" and huge amount of green energy swelled into his body and Sasuke felt and looked like he could kill anywhone that he hated and the first one on his list was…Naruto Uzumaki!

Training Resumes

Back in konoha naruto and Kiba were being put through the regiment of lifetime and the same could be said for the rest other seven except young Hinata who enjoying herself with her training for sub-zero was a calm master who did not hit her if she failed to do something he just said "try again and then try again until you pass out on the floor if that is what is necessary."

Naruto and Kiba were enjoying the training from john and raiden for they had a unique team attack that beat them then they saw raiden look up to the sky and he said "I will return in due time for john I must speak with the Elder god's about the protector and I nominate You John and trust me they will agree to make you protector for you are aleady a great warrior with a great destiny already in your future." "That'd make me a…god!" "Indeed it does" Said Connor who fell asleep and had just woke up.

Raiden then opened up a portal to the Elder God's Temple and a one way window to Shao Kahn's Throne Room where everyone saw Sasuke's new transformation into an Almost replica of Kahn but with a few variation's in cloth and color but he had a blade not a Hammer and he was about two feet smaller. "It seems that my trip to the citadel is postponed for now we must warn the Hokage!"

Said Raiden with disappointment. "Connor form a team to go to the netherrealm we must gain an alliance with Shinnok for Kahn is now more powerful than even Shinnok himself for now a greater threat has appeared now sworn enemies must work together to combat a greater threat." Said john now worried about the current situation. "I agree" said Ermac to John. "Ermac, Contact Ashrah for she might be able to help us as a guide. "Very well" said Ermac to john. "I will inform the Hokage about the situation Raiden will warn the elder gods, Liu go back the Wu She Academy and get Kung Lao and then go find Johnny, Jax, and Sonya we'll need all the help we can get, hey you guys get all the jounin in a meeting so I can address them on the situation. They all nodded. " I will make a special trip to get somewhone you wouldn't expect." Rayden said before he left smiling.

Liu kang then nodded and ran off to the portal which brung him here. "I only hope it's not too late that it's not too late and Quan Chi hasn't got to Tsunade or Kurenai yet..." said the ranger with the determination of a god as he ran for the Hokage's tower… TO BE CONTINUED…(i emprovised with the KAhn and sasuke scene)


	5. All hell breaks loose!

other disclaimer i am and i repeat not ED BOON therefore i don't own mortal kombat nor do i own naruto

All hell breaks loose...

"Surrender to the brotherhood of shadow boy and I will spare the Hokage's life!" Quan chi said to john "I…" Tsunade then flipped the Sorcerer over on his back shocking the netherrealm warrior and Arreass as he entered the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled Arreass seeing Quan chi knocked out on the floor and John stunned not being aware of the Hokage's Enormous Strength. "Tsunade Remind me never to piss you off." Said the scared senseless ranger "Righhhhhhhhht." Replied the Hokage."

The Sorcerer had disappeared and had teleported back to the netherrealm screaming "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" leaving them to wonder what did he mean either way tsunade placed the eight under ANBU protection until they could figure this out for Raiden had Advised her to do so earlier so no further interruptions would interfere with their training.

About 3 hours afterwards…

The sky was ominous and dark it was going to rain soon so he might as well cancel practice for the day…"Oh my god…" he ran to the Hyuga clan compound as fast as he could realizing that Ackrean was here as well and he was in the Hyuga clan compound… 15 seconds after john realized what was happening a knock came at Hinata's house door neji had answered it for Hiashi the man who knocked was a man who simply said "I have ill news that you must know about Hinata's mentor he is a killer who helped slaughter his own parents!" Hiashi then said "impossible he's an honorable Warrior with ideals and principles about his life…" the creature interrupted him saying in reply "foolish man he lied to you he is a cold-blooded killer who helped kill the only people who respected him!"

"Neji summon Hinata in here she must be punishe…" he was cut off from a lightning blast from john's hand hit the man in the back and sent the man flying through the wall with a thunderous BOOM after the dust settled john started walking through the rubble and taking a martial arts stance against the man saying "get up Ackrean you cur I'm gonna do what I should've a long time ago…end your pathetic life so I challenge you to Mortal Kombat! The man now taking off the cloak he said "I Accept." Then he too took a martial arts stance as well.

John then ran up to him and gave him spin kick that would've made Rock lee proud then a gray energy surged from Ackrean's hands and shot a pulse blast and knocked him back through the hole in the wall landing in front the Hyuga Patriarch scaring him, Hinata who'd just came down stairs and the boom had alerted Kakashi and Arreass john then did the flying thunder god attack on him knocking him back outside Hiashi then realized that he was defending them for he was trying to kill everyone there if necessary. "Well I'd never thought you'd want to kill me of all people." When I heard that the recent murders in the area I realized you were looking for me and killing the informants after they give you information.

"Well I find that impressive that you knew I was the killer of all those Rouge Shinobi just and just like them I will kill them all after I'm done with you!" exclaimed the Phantom "you can't kill me my father made me immortal before I died but you can be killed but I can only die from the elements." Said john

"If this is true how come I did not know?" asked Ackrean "you did but my father erased your memory of the whole ordeal." Replied John. "I see anyway I'll tell them that you disappeared over the falls near here that way we'll both win in the end…see you in the tournament. But before I go" he threw a knife in john's direction and he dodged it easily but why did he throw it so nonchalantly? "I'm looking forward to it." Anyway he heard screaming and it was Hiashi yelling at Hinata about Accepting Sub-zero as her sensei instead of John and the Ranger Explained the ordeal. "I am sorry Hinata" Hinata responded by slapping her father across the face and therefore giving her the answer she wanted and john stepped between the two preventing Hiashi from getting to Hinata.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" yelled about 5 people at the same time and one of them and the loudest was naruto. "Hinata and her family were attacked by a Phantom that was the Dirir's protector and my oldest friend." "John…" Hinata had fainted and john ran over to her she was bleeding on her chest from some kind of stab wound…a dark ranger blade stab wound. "What kind of knife is it?" asked naruto now worried "A carion knife it's a weapon carried only by dark rangers." Replied Tsunade since she seen it before a long time ago in a young boy she couldn't save him but maybe john could. "Can you save her?" "Yeah but I need you to apply pressure to stop the bleeding while I administer the antidote but the problem is I may have to make her immortal if it doesn't work." John said coolly. "Ok then I'll do what you need me to do." John then pulled out a vial and he poured it into the young genin's mouth. "What's it made of?" "Let's see its just many simple strong anti-poisons all in one why?" "If we don't cure her the poison will make her become a willless slave for the dark ranger that threw the knife." Said John "So I just put pressure on her chest by pressing down on it with my strength?" Asked Tsunade "yeah that's all you need to do." Replied John.

And after the whole bottle had been used Hinata had been stabilized the antidote didn't work. "Oh no." said john "what is it?" asked Tsunade who had been putting pressure on her so the poison would not end up making her willess slave to the Dark ranger who threw the knife at her. "I'm so sorry Tsunade I have to make her…Immortal…don't worry as she's ages her chakra will grow." said john darkly to Tsunade and the room went quiet with fear. "Very well then do it anything to save her." John then pulled out his knife and made two incisions on the wrists of her arms. One was crescent shaped the other was diagonal line toward the fathers direction. "You touch her again and I'll kill you!" Bellowed Hiashi "I'll deal with this." Said Tsunade as she knocked out Hiashi and left him lying on the floor.

"Hackreath samara anerigo!" and with that they heard Hinata Scream like she was in true pain. "She's fine it's a mental pain the purity of the scar is killing the poisons inside her body." John said to comfort Neji who was looking worried. John walked over to neji and said "She'll be fine in the morning trust me I went through the same thing the knife the scars trust me she'll be a-ok come morning. Be warned her Chakra will grow exponentially as she ages she'll look 18 forever I'm so sorry it was the only way." Then bolt of lightning came into the room and Raiden stood there with somewhone they all knew and hated... "Meet the man who will help us destroy Sasuke forever…Itachi Uchiha!" said raiden "I purified him and I told how he was drugged and he killed his entire family from that influence from Sasuke himself." Said Raiden "I've been wondering when you'd show up again." John said now smiling at raiden.

"heh heh aren't you the comedian arent't you?" said Raiden now pissed at the ranger "Why are you bringing that Bastard into this he caused Sasuke to be this way in the first place he's trying to kill me!" interupted naruto "You better shut it or I will kill you!" said Itachi darkly and with that naruto shut the hell up but sakura had bucked up to Raiden saying "...the moment he betrays us I'm gonna kick your ass all over Konoha you got me not to mention oh powerful god of thunder you've been wrong plenty of times!" sakura said calmly but looking at Raiden with a very annoyed look about his decision to Purify Itachi. "You really do have a death wish don't you pinkie?" Raiden shot back at her with spite. "Ok then should we stay and guard each other from getting ending up like Hinata so summon ino and kiba here immediately" said tsunade worried about the new situation.

"Well if Kahn and Sasuke want a Mortal Kombat Tournament Eh?" "Well this realm has just entered the tournament on earthrealm's side but whose going to the island to face them as part of the six man teams this year. "I agree whether they realize it or not a Tournament has begun and Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto will represent your realm in the tournament along side Sonya Blade, Liu Kang and Sub-zero. John will you enter the tournament to help defend this realm?" asked raiden now worried "sadly…once again I'm going for the gold in mortal Kombat once again watch out Kahn I'm coming once again for the right to be called champion and these ninja Sasuke they're gonna kill you I swear it! TO BE CONTINUED


	6. the rain

"ok we need to prepare for training right

Disclaimer: I'm not Ed Boon nor do I own naruto

It was raining and everyone else was with raiden and Colin McLeod training for mortal Kombat and naruto was talking with john about how evil the tournament actually.

"Ok we need to prepare for training right?" asked naruto to ranger "yeah that's all I can say for you have no idea what storm awaits you all." Replied john darkly to the young ninja. "I think its time." Said john to Arreass and his ally looked at him like he was insane. "Time for What?!" yelled naruto sounding interested. "Alright listen imagine it like this if it came between you and Sasuke and if one of you loses die and trust me your soul may not truly rest in peace." Said john "your that sure that's it's gonna get real bad?"

Asked naruto now worried. "Oh I know it will namely for now this tournaments final Kombat you have to bury your opponent ALIVE!" said john sadistically.

"WHAT!" yelled naruto now worried about his life? "Yeah and if it's you and Sasuke in final Kombat you may have to try to be Sasuke's Judge, Jury, and Executioner before you had a choice now you'll have to kill them and this question I ask you this can you kill Sasuke if it came to it?" asked john "maybe I honestly don't know…" said naruto looking up at the sky and thinking on how this may effect him and Sakura permanently. "yeah I know things are gonna get real rough between you two but now is not the time to worry about all that now we need to get to the nethership so we may go the Mortal Kombat Tournament and end this constant turmoil in this realm forever well until the next tournament anyway." Said john.

"I see what I would have to do to kill Sasuke?" asked naruto "You'd have to be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice." Naruto eyes widened with fear and discontent. "I see." The rain had stopped and john was looking out and he said "The rain has stopped but it's only the quiet before the real storm. Try naruto to imagine to never Resting in Peace. But honestly Hell will be absolutely unleashes this time around and things and horrors of what's to come." "well then… we best be going now if we want to get to the lake where the ship will be docked." Said naruto a little freaked out.

"I agree we'll meet up with everyone else there." Said john as he grabbed his cloak and Blade and as he went to the door naruto realized the hell he's going to have to go through to win this tournament namely for the sake of his realm for if didn't this world is doomed to preverbal Armageddon. "Now it begins for now we begin the toughest fight of your life kid…get ready! The thunder rang with the sound of hatred and purpose it had begun and "Relationships and people were going to be destroyed in this tournament for this war will never end." John thought to himself. "Naruto I hope you can have enough realism to see what you have to do to kill Sasuke." John had finished thinking.


End file.
